Beyond our First
by Luna-Bell07
Summary: A sequel to 'The Brawl to End All Brawls'. Set during SSB4. Snake's absence from the new Smash season is unbearable to accept. Especially for Marth. Luckily, an old friend and a new friend are there for the heartbroken sovereign.


Fandom: Super Smash Bros. Has mentions of Brawl, but is set during SSB4.  
Ship: Marth/Solid Snake **(yaoi warning)**  
Rating: K

* * *

In the blink of an eye, his dream ended.

His perfect state of mind, where only euphoria and disbelief painted the world, disappeared. And in its place came the chilling presence of emptiness. A wave so tremendous it filled his soul, but at the same time, relieved him of everything that had ever made him whole. Suspended in mid-air, trapped in between the world he longed for and the present, Marth couldn't even feel human. He was something else entirely; an organism that lived only off of the blackness flowing through him. The searing, relentless pain that reminded him of how empty he was, whenever the day kissed the horizon.

The state of perfection was gone. There were no more smiles, nor was there the sound of laughter. The familiar glimmer of treasured eyes had fled, leaving darkness in its place. The Seers of his kingdom called it 'being stripped of the Soulbond'. A feeling so crippling, it ground mortal souls into dust. Marth certainly felt as if the gods had sent a hand to crush him. They did their job and left behind nothing but ash.

It was wonder he was even still able to draw breath.

The one on the other end of his Soulbond was the only one he'd ever love: Solid Snake. _David._ The Altean sovereign met the mercenary during the Brawl season. There were a few rocky, explosive episodes, but nothing the power of light couldn't handle. Marth knew he had been born to love Snake the moment they met, and while the other half of his heart constantly doubted the integrity of their bond, the prince fought for it. Believed in it, just as much as the mercenary cherished it. Snake did everything in his power to discourage the blue-haired beauty from loving him, even though they fit naturally. The way the moon fit the sky.

Marth held fast, unwilling to let him go, even if the gods commanded it. But even with his greatest efforts to hold on, the Soulbond, the precious bond between them, was killed.

Princess Peach, Princess Zelda and the other Smashers were smitten with the two of them. The entire Mushroom Kingdom celebrated them as though they were locked in an eternal wedding ceremony, a celebration filled with light, love and song. The Smash Manor maidens already doted over Snake as if he were their own son. Loving the kind-hearted, noble Marth came naturally. Not only for the maidens, but for the other Smashers as well.

The end of the Brawl season led to their goodbye.

The prince knew their time together would eventually come to an end. And in Princess Peach's gardens, they said their goodbyes. Smiling, Marth turned his goodbye into a promise.

_"Come now. What is all of this about? Surely we'll meet again! Let this be not the end, but the beginning of something new. Something even greater...than what we've shared here."_

Returning the blue-haired prince's smile, Snake agreed. He took his boyfriend's hand and kissed it, eyes glistening with something deep, beautiful, warm. Unbreakable.

_"Sure, babe."_

Marth had no idea that would be the last time he'd see Snake alive.

Shortly after the prince's return to the Altean kingdom, he realized there was something different about him. He felt as if his soul had physically become one with another. Cleansing, holy waters had coursed into him and filled him so much, he was ready to burst.

That feeling was none other than the Soulbond.

One of the prince's Mages instructed him on the art of the Soulbond.

"Once you've formed that special, intimate connection to another living creature, you're bound to them even beyond time. The bond between you creates eternal fulfillment. A sensation that cannot truly be put into words. A Soulbond can only be broken through death; not through conflict, no matter how great."

Marth's Soulbond was broken the moment Snake was killed.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open.

With his return to Jigglypuff's Infirmary, recent events returned as well. Tears had pulled the young sovereign into unconsciousness, summoned by the kind words of two friends. One was an old friend, someone he had known since the beginning of Brawl, while the other was new. A young man he had just met several days prior, but one that had already left a huge impression on his heart.

Ike and Robin.

Every Smasher was beside him before he closed his eyes. Each and every face was wreathed in worry, including Bowser's. They all knew. They knew _everything._

Everything Marth wanted to deny.

Chrom's tactician had his head resting on Ike's shoulder. Unwittingly, of course. Marth couldn't suppress a smile; Robin was as warm as a Pikachu, but made himself out to be as cold as a Charizard. Both he and Ike were asleep. Swordsman and tactician had volunteered to stay behind, making sure their prince would have _someone_ to wake up to.

Marth couldn't stop smiling through the tears that ran down his cheeks.


End file.
